The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present embodiments and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Recent dramatic developments in computers, electronics and communication technology have diversified electronic devices. A common input method for controlling various software applications in the electronic devices includes manual operation of physical input means, such as a touchscreen (panel) and a keypad to manipulate the screen on a display unit. In addition to the method, researches have been conducted on awareness of the user's operative movements.
The inventor(s) has noted that motion recognition apparatus provides means for recognizing the operator's finger movements as input. The inventor(s) has also noted that some applications for motion recognition provide a user interface (UI) with a particular gesture being exclusive to a particular function for execution. Such a UI allowing a one-to-one correspondence between gestures and functions is usually operative dedicated to certain application software. The inventor(s) has experienced that inconsistency of user's gestures leads to lower usability.